I'm an Orphan
by Peddie213
Summary: I am Patricia Williamson first thing you should know is that I'm an orphan; I have been since I was born and now I'm 16. And I've never been adopted. I've watch friends come and go for m the orphanage but never had that one actual person outside the orphanage. Will that all change because of a messy accident with a customer at her job.


General Pov

The two main waitresses at B's House of Food, Patricia and Nikki, were getting the food ready for their respective tables. Patricia had head toward the door and retreated.

"what is it" Nikki asked seeing Patricia nervous and worried face but Patricia didn't answer so Nikki walked over to look through the door's window and the first person you could see was Eddie Miller.

Patricia had a crush on Eddie since he moved here a few months ago

"Come just go out there it's not like you're going over to his table anyway right" Nikki says pushing Patricia out the door but fails to. "Just go out there please and by the way it's not like you going to have to talk to him" Nikki had finished preparing her plate and walked out of the kitchen with Patricia. They were both a just about to past the table when Nikki accidently bumps into Patricia, making her drop the tray of pasta and the two dinks of coke. Right on Eddie.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" Patricia and Nikki both say at the same time Eddie got up and started to wipe the pasta and drinks off of him till the manger came out

"Ladies what just happened here? Nikki clean the mess out here and Patricia bring this customer in the back and help him get cleaned up. Nikki, Patricia and Eddie all headed to the kitchen. Nick got the mop then left the two in the kitchen. Patricia got some rags to help Eddie clean off.

"Look I'm so sorry about that" she began but Eddie cut her off "No it's alright it wasn't you fault. I'm Eddie by the way" he said "Patricia" she said

"I know" he said she gave him a confused look "your name tag" he said pointing to her name tag that was on her shirt "oh by the way I can pay to have your shirt clean if you want" she offered him " no it's alright I never really like this shirt anyways" he said. She was about to say something when her phone went off playing 'I hate you' By Sick Puppies. She went over to where she left her bag and picks it up

Eddie pov

Her phone went off play a song by Sick Puppies; I didn't take her for a fan. She went to answer but I could only hear one side of the conversation

Phone conversation

"Mitchy you know I'm at work why are you…" she started but then stop

"Tiffany slow down" she said. Wait I thought the person's name was Mitchy

"She's where" she asked

"Which one" she asked

"Yeah I'll be there in a few but did you call Katharine" she asked then a few second she hung up

"Listen I really got to go it's an emergency if Nikki come back in here can you tell her that I had to go" she asked as she put her phone in her pocket and picked up her bag along with a skateboard apparently

"Uh yeah why" I asked "Just tell her that Mitchy's in the hospital she'll understand" she said as she walked out through what seemed to be the back door.

A minute later the other waitress walked back in Nikki. "Um where's Patricia" she question while putting the mop away "Um she just left but she told me to say it was an emergency that Mitchy I think it was is in the hospital" I answered but when I did her face went pale " Mitchy" she questioned

"Um yeah but she didn't tell anything else but who is she anyways" I asked she looked hesitant to say bit all she said was" Look I can't tell you it's' something you'd have to asked Patricia about but did she tell which hospital she was going to" she question and I shook my head no

Patricia pov

As soon as Tiffany called saying the Mitchy was in the hospital I had to go. First thing it's that I'm an orphan and so are Tiffany and Mitchy. We live in the same orphanage home in England, which is owned by Katharine. I've been orphan since I was born but the thing is I've never been adopted. When I turned 14 Tiffany and Mitchy but came into the orphanage when they were 11. But it's not just the three of us though there like 15 of us still there. I'm just the oldest. Even though the two of them only been around for 2 years they're the ones I've became the closet to. Nikki was an Orphan too she used to live in the orphanage to up until we were 9 when she got adopted. But we still went to the same and stuff so we were able to keep our friendship even though she was adopted and I wasn't but I'm okay with that.

I was riding through the town on my skateboard going to the hospital Mitchy was at. When I got there I found Tiffany in the lobby but also with Kyle and Matt who are also at the orphanage. They explain to me what happened, that she was skating on high ramp and fell off. She broke her arm and has a concussion because she wasn't wearing a helmet. But they said she'd be okay


End file.
